


Years

by null02255



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null02255/pseuds/null02255
Summary: Jeanne never learned to cope well with being the last witch for a long time until she got Cereza back, and Cereza always had to be the one to drag her back home to comfort her.





	Years

**Author's Note:**

> credit to Some_Creep for pretty much having a large portion of this idea.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Creep/pseuds/Some_Creep

The bar was sleazy and mostly empty, but smoke lingered in it like a thick fog of uncertainty and doubt, Jeanne had found her seat in the far back of the bar. It was out of the way, and the bar itself was a dive just outside of town. She figured she wouldn't see any of her students there, since by now they'd be old enough to drink. She didn't like thinking about them, as much as she adored them. She sipped from her glass that was stained with finger prints, and let the dark brown liquor burn her throat. She didn't like it, but it helped her sleep. She went through a lot during the hunts that never quite ended. She was the only one left, and she always had to go under cover. She taught students around the world about history, even learned to be fluent in a few European languages just to teach them about the history she lived through. World War were the worst.. especially when she'd see a student's name on a wall at some museums, students she couldn't save. That's not even including her sisters she lost. There was some bitterness toward Rosa and Balder still, that she couldn't let go... even if Rosa treated her with kindness, as Cereza did too, she could never really get over the hunt.. at least he was dead. 

She had nightmares about much more than that. She hadn't really gotten over what happened last Christmas Eve, when she'd actually died. Hell was nothing but demons chomping at the bit, waiting to take her soul, but what killed her was seeing others in Hell who didn't fair well. Other witches who had long since lost any semblance of sanity. She couldn't get over the screaming. She was always composed for Cereza but sometimes she needed to leave to do this. She'd been on her about her habits, where she'd stay up until the early morning drinking. 

She rubbed at her knee as she felt the buzz finally, but she needed more. She'd been drinking since Midnight now. She soon heard her phone go off, and it made her jolt... did Cereza wake up already? She didn't want to answer... she was didn't want her seeing her like this. The thought distracted her from a waitress approaching, she was serving the tables and she refilled Jeanne's glass at her request, and eventually left the bottle to her once she placed the money wordlessly on the dirty stained table. The oppressive haze of smoke made it hard to see a lot of people, but she heard the waitress speak, "Is that you, Miss d'Arc?" 

Jeanne flinched and she looked up. She _did_ know her. A woman with short auburn hair and freckles... She only waved awkwardly, "Hello..."

"Wow, it's been 16 years... you've barely aged!"  
"Yeah, funny how that works..."

This woman... she knew her when she was a lot more awkward, when her hair was longer... but she was always a good student. _Of all the bloody bars she could have picked..._ The waitress took a seat and she began talking to Jeanne, "Don't remember me? My name's Tiffany."

"My straight A student... why are you working here...?" Jeanne asked, though it felt far more accusatory than it sounded. She was too drunk to deal with this...

"I work for a temp agency now... hard times and all... you were my favorite teacher you know? Heard you met someone and just... left."

"Left... that's one way to put it." She frowned, bitter... she meant when Balder had found her. She didn't have any free will, not until Cereza woke up.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to bring up anything bad just ah, uhm... your phone is ringing, Miss d'Arc."  
"I know... it's my girlfriend..."  
"Oh... you're taken." She said, sounding almost disappointed.

Jeanne cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, is it a problem...?"  
"None at all, just ah-uhm... I used to have a crush on you back in highschool."

Jeanne smirked to herself now as she kept drinking, now straight from the bottle. She wasn't aware of her own tolerance just yet. It was the first time she sneaked out to drink in a while. It was nice to hear, even if it wasn't going to happen... Jeanne spoke up, "Tiffany, you should be with someone closer to your age... much clo-..." She felt a salty brine in her mouth... it was time to go. She darted off to the bathroom when the phone rang again.

Tiffany stared at the phone and she picked it up. There was a picture of a black haired woman on the screen... she was very pretty. That had to be her girlfriend. She answered the phone, "Hey uh- hello? Is this Miss d'Arc's girlfriend...?"

"... Oh, so she's cheating on me, I should have known~." Came a reply in a very similar accent to Jeanne's, but the tone was far more playful than Jeanne's darker mood. 

"Ah- n-no! No, no, no! She's just at this bar, closer to the New York-New Jersey boarder. It's called Jackson's, she needs a ride home. She's ill in the bathroom right now." 

"I see..." She giggled, "Why the Miss d'Arc then? That's typically what you call your mistress, and you sound too mature to be a high school student.."

"She was my teacher a while ago... I didn't know she was working again."

"Take good care of her until I get there. I'm on my way."

She placed the phone back down after Cereza hung up. She wondered how long it'd be, or if she should go check on Jeanne... maybe in a few minutes. Until then, maybe she should fry up some food and water... something light.

After ten or so minutes, a woman in a rather elegant dress walked in, drawing quite a lot of attention, with her short black hair, her glasses, and a rather expensive looking purse. She walked over to the waitress who was sat at a booth with Jeanne's things, before she was pointed to the restroom. That's when she went to go get Jeanne on her own She heard shuffling at a stall and she knocked, "Oh Jeanne, sweetie... why are you sneaking out like this~? 

Jeanne didn't reply, she was hoping by being utterly silent, she wanted to disappear, but she didn't feel well at all. She locked the stall behind her. 

Cereza stared before she knocked at the stall, "I see your shoes... Jeanne, you can unlock the door and come out, or I can and bloody well _will_ tear the door off. The choice is yours~."

Jeanne pouted and unlocked the door before Cereza opened it and lifted Jeanne up. She helped her to a sink to help rinse her mouth out. She brushed her hair back and sighed, "Jeanne, darling, you need a bath..."

Jeanne leaned on Cereza and she clung to her, "I said I was sorry..."  
"You haven't said a word to me since I got you."  
"I just said it..."  
"I suppose you did."

Jeanne was soon escorted out of the bathroom, and off to a car, it all felt like a flash to her. Cereza used this car to drive over, though, she didn't know whose it was, but as late as it was, it hardly mattered. She had her laying on her side in the back seat, and Cereza drove much slower than she did on the way over. She did her best to get her all the way home, Jeanne didn't even notice Cereza paying for everything on their way out. She didn't remember much from the bar. Once she was placed in the shower, her long hair stuck to her back like tape and she got to enjoy a nice cool shower. Cereza watched her, making sure she didn't fall or hurt herself. She hid it well, but she was concerned about Jeanne. She had to hold onto her and tell her everything was okay... but only after a shower. She smelled like cigarettes, vomit, and alcohol. She hated seeing her like this. She had been keeping her drinking down lately, but every holiday season, Jeanne got worse it seemed. Cereza helped her wash her hair and she sighed, "I love you, Jeanne... but you need to talk about these things in your head. It's like that cheap rum you were drinking... keep it in, it hurts, let it out and feel better."

Jeanne looked at her and she leaned on her. She mumbled, "I missed you..."  
"I missed you too, Jeanne... that's why I called."  
"I missed you for hundreds of years. I... a lot of people disappeared in my life, Cereza."  
"I know... it hurts, still, doesn't it?"

Jeanne nodded. It was hard to see, maybe she was going to pass out? She hiccuped a sob before she fell into the woman that was helping her get cleaned up. Cereza held her tightly and she helped her out of the shower. It was time to get her into bed and get her tucked in... She needed her right now. Cereza hid it all behind a friendly smile, "Poor silly thing, come on, let's go to bed. I was cold without you! I need my big girl!" She teased, rubbing her arm. It made Jeanne relax a little, even if she was still crying. Soon, they were both in bed, and Cereza had immediately clung to her. She didn't like losing track of her... Not after what happened not that long ago, when she lost control of one of her demons.

Cereza stroked Jeanne's cheek and she sighed, "You're going to love me in the morning... I intend to be extra quiet for that massive hangover you've got coming."  
Jeanne nodded and sniffed, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be... just promise you'll take me with you next time.." She said, as she kissed her on the lips, "I love you, Jeanne."  
"Love you more."  
"Of course you do. Always did~."


End file.
